<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Rose under a Black Moon by KhadaVengean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600266">White Rose under a Black Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean'>KhadaVengean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blyeth as man and woman, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Twin AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A duo of twins. A cold and emotionless woman. A compassionate man. Both working as mercenaries until they meet the houseleaders of the Officer's Academy. </p><p>The goddess speaks that fate cannot be altered. A fate is a fate. And the words of the goddess are absolute. </p><p>But maybe - just maybe - these two can. </p><p>(Twin! AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zero Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be honest, to release this first chapter is a huge deal for me. It's been ages (I think around 6 or 7 years by now) that I aim to release a multichapter fic. Like, not a list of oneshots, but a real story. And I guess I'm finally taking the leap, jumping into this wide mess and just try to do my best. </p><p>Let's just say: I take canon and at a certain point, throw it out of the window. Because I can. Oh boi. </p><p>Probably one of the mutliple Twin!AU fics in this fandom, but I've been wanting to try out my own version. I guess let's go. </p><p>Any kind of criticism (Words, pronounciations, explainings, characters, I don't know) is highly appreciated. So if anyone has just a little moment of time, I'd be happy about any kind of comment or word. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this small peek of the thing I'm aiming to write. </p><p> </p><p>English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>You have two choices right now.” The presence of the companion he cherished the most in this world at this point gives him the reassurance he needed. “Leave the church and come with us. Or join them and become our enemy.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>His sister looked at the prince and the fear in her eyes nearly broke his </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>soul</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>. </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Blue orbs were widened, his hands balled to fist, his lance b</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>eing crushed</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> in his grip.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What will you choose, Dimitri?”</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>You certainly are a strange one, sir knight.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not necessarily. I’m simply me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A wistful smile appeared on Claude’s lips. “Must be nice.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her white hair was flowing with every step. Eyes upon eyes were looking at them, watching their every move. A professor and a knight and the princess of the Adrestian Empire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knew that she was a beauty. A beauty to behold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her distant smile grew a little warmer and she whispered into the air between them, whooshing when he led her correctly, even though a little bit clumsy. “We must be quiet the pair.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The words died on his tongue. The thoughts quietened down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you, your highness.” He lifted their joined hands and she did a twirl on the spot and their hands joined once again. Her mane flew and it was a sight that’d somber his mood in only a couple of seconds in the years after this evening. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But in this moment, he simply admired its beauty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lavender eyes softened. And in a small moment of weakness, where hesitation and calculating gazes died down, he looked at her real self. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You can call me El, professor. I do not mind.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The music stopped and from the corner of his eyes, he discovered his sister with the prince of Faerghus on the other end of the floor. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man bowed in front of his princess.”If the school year ends, you can call me Beleth.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her smile was beautiful. Just like the sun or a flower, blooming into a jewel of nature. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you.”</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Can you promise me something, brother?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His sister looked at him in fear, in hesitation. And while the sight of her first smile let his heartbeat quicken in joy and the corners of his lips rise in happiness, his heart clenches immediately. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Normally he had responded with ‘anything’ at first thought, but times had changed. They weren’t the same before. They were once each other’s priority but after meeting a boy and a girl, a man of twilight and a woman of ambivalence, this changed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What is it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her green hair flew in the light breeze. It brought a shiver to her shoulders, trembling underneath the cold. The bouquet on their parents’ grave danced, the petals blowing in the wind. Standing side by side by Jeralt and Sitri Eisner’s last rest, he closed his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can you come with me? I’m...I’m scared.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her voice grew quieter. He bit his lip and the sensation of hatred and wrath heightened in an instant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course.” </em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Garreg Mach Monastery, 25<sup>th</sup> Ethereal Moon 1185</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“King Dimitri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Edelgard.”</p><p> </p><p>Two sovereigns, standing in front of each other. Fire and Ice, Heaven and Earth, Black and White. The room was filled with sovereignity and even both their retainers – the one lurking in the shadows and the other standing in front of his liege, didn’t even dare to take breath in this respective moment.</p><p> </p><p>Years have passed and both of them, once simple students, have grown up. Authority and orders as natural as air, their determination as strong as steel and their goal was the same. Once unthought of, their dream became one.</p><p> </p><p>The air passed out of this moment and both Dedue and Hubert took a deep breath, inhaling and letting their shoulders drop.</p><p> </p><p>Their lieges instead began to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly been some time.” The king bowed shortly in front of his friend, a gesture of respect to his partner in this war. “How have you been holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you. I have to give you my gratitude: your aid in the last battle was indeed unforeseen, but helpful still.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’d bring very much if we wouldn’t start fighting the same enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>A playful scoff on the emperor’s lips and she lifted her shoulders. “Your timing was perfect. I suppose that Lady Blaiddyd was also responsible for that?”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, the ears of the mighty Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, King of Faerghus and one of the two declared and strongest enemies of the church of Seiros, turned sheepishly red. “<em>El, </em>please-”</p><p> </p><p>“So I was correct.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert hummed behind his liege and Dedue let out a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we really have to discuss this here?” He looked around, catching the eyes of multiple soldiers, treated by Linhardt, Dorothea, Mercedes, Annette and multiple other healers. It was a harsh battle after all and he could still see Alois’ eyes looking at him in desperation. He took a deep breath. “Perhaps a walk could do us both?”</p><p> </p><p>The emperor hummed. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Both their retainers bowed in front of them and King and Emperor left them behind them. The wind of the Ethereal Moon was harsh and while Dimitri did not mind it one bit, having grown accustomed, he noticed how Edelgard did her very best to hide her shiver. “How have you been faring, Dimitri?” She still had her piercing gaze, sharp as her axe, but it softened around the edges. He was proud of her. “How are things in the kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relatively stable, considering our current situation,” he spoke truthfully and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled above their heads, the moon glowing gently. Such a funny thing – something so peaceful in their war-ridden world. “It took very much time to convince the majority of the people to join our cause. Byleth’s presence helped with her change.” His tone grew wistfully when he mentioned the young woman who was right behind him when the king reached the broken monastery. “Surprisingly, there were many men who volunteered to join our cause. From the other territories, the armies grew faster than in decades and before I could realize it, we’ve had enough power to defend ourselves from Rhea’s troupes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised.” A chuckle from the emperor and it was a sound Dimitri wouldn’t have expected her to make. “Both you and Lady Blaiddyd have the talent to draw people in. It’s the reason why the people don’t hesitate to trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>The king grew quiet. “Thank you, Edelgard. It means a lot to hear this from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. I am simply stating the fact. There is nothing to be grateful for.” And she was still the same fact based person he once learned to grow fond of. “I suppose there are still some late congratulations in order.”</p><p> </p><p>And the mood changed once more, the king growing flustered and he was both delighted and terrified how it seemed to bring joy to the Adrestian Emperor. He let out a deep sigh, praying that his face didn’t look as red as it felt. “Thank you. It’s already been three years, but...”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri started smiling. The sight of his beloved, curled into a ball with her head resting on her arms, deeply asleep and her breath fanning over the few strands that managed to lay on her cheek, brought another unfitting sensation into this atmosphere. Peace. Hope. “For every day that she’s with me, I’m grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s evident. You look much calmer now.” Her teasing tone disappeared and instead, one of the most hidden sides were awakened in the emperor – a rare kind of gentleness, in which she was happy for him. Of course – despite not seeing her for nearly half a decade, he knew that both women shared a tender spot for each other. His beloved always admired her. “Congratulations on your wedding, King Dimitri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” And just to return the teasing a little bit, he bowed, just like he was taught. Once a prince, now a king, he started to grin a little bit when Edelgard rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds echoed from afar. The night was calm and gentle, tender and it felt like the goddess gave them one last chance. “How about we return? Perhaps it’s time for you to tell me how things are in the empire.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish, I oblige.” She turned on her heels, already going forward. And with a strange curiosity, he watched how a couple of strands already escaped her horned crown and her red cape following her movement. The Adrestian Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>He was the king of Faerghus. And with a small sigh, he followed her quickly, catching up to her steps and returning back to the inside. It was the first night in nearly five years where old friends and classmates reunite. Laughter, tears, curses and blessing, declarations and revelations, fear and terrifying faces were shown at each other. Cards were played, very – <em>very – </em>much money was lost that night and death threats were spoken.</p><p> </p><p>It was the last night. An end and a beginning. It took nearly five years for preparations to become complete.</p><p> </p><p>The war of Fódlan finally started.</p><p> </p><p>The edge of Dawn was still far away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foolish Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the Outskirts of a small village, Beleth meets three students that are out of the norm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the subscriptions. My apologies it took so long, but to decide whether I really stick close to the game itself and recounter the events or if I take some creative liberty with it kept me off. I still hope you enjoy. </p><p>Btw, as a kind of disclaimer: if you are not a fan of swear words, then I do not recommend to read any further. With some characters, they will have pretty big sailor's mouths, so I'm warning you beforehand.</p><p>I hope I'll get used to my new work load and will be able to really write again in upcoming time. </p><p>Any kind of criticism is appreciated. Especially about some characters: Claude is someone I seriously struggle with, so I hope I did portray him as okayish. </p><p>English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Castle </em> <em>Gautier</em> <em>, 13</em> <sup> <em>th</em> </sup> <em> Lone Moon 1183</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The cold feeling of a ring against his fingers let a fire burn in his limbs and pit. The king had to suppress a trembling sigh, pressing his forehead instead against his partner’s shoulder and laying his lips on her neck in a gentle motion. “Is everything alright, beloved?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small moment of silence, the king closed his eyes. It was deep in the night, soft rain hitting against the windows in their guest chamber. It was a long and tiring day, filled with joy and wine and food and dancing, but the king was nothing but overjoyed when he reached his room for the night with his love by his side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He focused on his breathing, nuzzling her warm skin and sneaking his arm around her side, his hand on her stomach. In a sleepy moment, he began to rub circles on her abdomen, breathing in deeply. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence passed. Moments before the king could finally, finally, fall asleep, hopefully having a dreamless rest, the voice that let his heart soar and calm in the same moment, spoke up. “Dimitri?,” called a sleepy voice out gently, the ring pressed against the back of his hand. “Are you asleep?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was difficult to wake up, but he managed. He let out a yawn, uncharacteristic for someone of his status. “What is it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry,” his beloved whispered and let her fingers skip to his arm. She began to mumble something under her breath, words hushed between their bodies and kept to themselves, “I didn’t want to wake you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, it’s alright.” He yawned, once again, and buried his face in her hair, instead, breathing in her scent. “What troubles you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I was just thinking about something.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>And that is?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>During the wedding, I thought how happy Beleth would be if he were here today. And how happy he would be if he had seen our own wedding.” She scoots closer, not even a piece of paper fitting between her back and his chest. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You miss him.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course he wasn’t surprised. Not in the slightest. He knew how close his other half was with her brother, how they shared their dreams, their hopes, how they even shared their date of birth. He could still remember the heaviness on his face, when they decided which course to go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Byleth’s breath trembled. Her other hand joined his, searching for contact. His other hand, not occupied by holding hers, reaches around her head and caressed the soft skin of her cheek. “I do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was no more needed to be said. He murmurs sweet words into her ears, trying to ease her pain. The last time she had any kind of contact with her brother had been with a letter, written in coded words to keep any kinds of intruders away. How she told him that she put down her maiden name, accepted him by her side as her other half and how she wished that he were there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn’t write back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sometimes, I think how easy the things were back three years ago.” </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>???</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The world was burning. A war was raging on. Rain and blood mixed into puddles in the ground, staining the earth underneath and tainting the roots. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The holy ground, on which the goddess has once walked upon, was spoiled. Mortal blood ruined this sacred ground, losing all its power. The mere mortal was considered a threat to the world, a cruel and malevolent being and only those who devote their selves to the goddess may find the right path. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But after the goddess has left this world, even her own children followed human patterns. And so, Seiros, the holy woman and warrior, considered both saint and devil, stood in front of her greatest enemy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nemesis. The king of liberation. Holding a sacred weapon in his hand and facing the once holy woman in his own territory. The sun was hitting their cheeks, alighting their skins and for a moment, it felt like the goddess’s watchful eye would simply observe, growing tired of their human antics. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nemesis began to grin. Self-confident. Like he knew that he would win. He raised his sword, the stone glowing in a tone similar to blood and held it cockily in his hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seiros, instead, looked filled with wrath. Rage. Hatred, disgust. Everything is so fickle in a human mind, but a woman like her? Foolish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They charged forward. The rain and blood flew high when her feet hit the holes, staining her dress. Nemesis, instead, smirked for a moment until he followed her movement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sword of the creator – a weapon of power and destruction, of liberation and freedom - clashes the shield of Seiros - a tool of protection and loyalty, a method of imprisoning and cruelty – and the sound of metal meeting metal reached heaven and earth, the sun rising in between.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>History was written. Both a beginning and an ending was made. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Which one applied to who was still unsure. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Outskirts of Remire Village, 20<sup>th</sup> Great Tree Moon</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite many people thinking this, Beleth Eisner was not a foolish man.</p><p> </p><p>In the outskirts of Remire, a small village located on the western border of the Alliance, he fused with the shadows. With his dark hair and eyes, it took no effort to walk between the woods and trees, hiding in preferred spots and taking shelter from possible bandits who may lurk in this area. One of his specialties was to spot his enemies, to wait patiently and strike when necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Having one of the most feared mercenaries alive as his sister let him learn, study, perfect his technique. His sister, who did not only share his looks, but also his date of birth, was a woman capable to handle herself on the front lines and not hesitating to finish the job they have gained as mercenaries. It was her creed, aiming for her target and dodging as much.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in the back line. There were many things Beleth Eisner was capable off, but ever since they actively started to aid their father in his business, the lines were made very quickly. His sister was with her father at the front, while he waited at the back, aiding them as much as they needed. While they finished the job, he made sure that the founding stood straight and strong and that the ground couldn’t waver beneath their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, with the experience he had acquired over these years, ever since his first job with fifteen years, he had quickly learned to adept. To comprehend a situation in only the fickle of a moment, preparing his decisions as quick as his mind could conjure them and act.</p><p> </p><p>Those three standing in the middle of nothing and vastness, in an area away from any bigger civilization, were something he didn’t consider. Especially since they made a picture that would usually not occur in their reality.</p><p> </p><p>But three young people stood in a circle. A girl with long, white hair showed him her back while her two companions were facing her. He recognized a young blonde man on the left, a finely cut jaw and two clear and brilliant blue eyes. A serious expression dominated his face, black gauntlets on his hands with a blue cape draped over his shoulder. His forehead was set in a frown. “Any possible idea how to proceed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’ve shaken them off?,” asked the second boy with a darker skin color than Beleth has ever seen in Fódlan. A yellow piece of fabric was draped over his shoulder, his dark curls bouncing on his head and a small braid reaching his chin. Orbs that were painted in a deep green, lighting up with mischief. “I think that’s the first question we should get answered before we proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>“If only you wouldn’t have started to run off like that, Claude, we wouldn’t be in this situation,” replied the female voice and he only saw her black skirt with a red cape over her shoulder. Her white hair, a color he has never seen before in his travels across Fódlan, shook with the movement of her head.</p><p> </p><p>An odd mix of colors. Red, blue and yellow. They seemed just like the colors of the nation’s flags-</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve seen an opportunity to cast them off and I grabbed it. No offense and I’m really honored that you wanted to come to my rescue, but that was really not necessary-”</p><p> </p><p>An exasperated sigh from the young woman and the blonde haired man piqued up. “Perhaps we should devise a plan on how to return safely without crossing paths with these bandits again. This may be the only solution we have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your princeliness, this sounds wonderful and all, but any idea on how to manage that?” The yellow clad man pulled a bow from behind his back. “We may be armed, but we have no resources to keep on going. We have no clue where we are, we are missing a map for to get any sense of orientation and we definitely have a bad hand when these bandits are still kept on chasing us and we’re outnumbered.” The green eyes of the boy drop slightly, an amused glint in his eyes. “I’d say there aren’t many good options for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to do something. We just can’t stand around and wait for something to happen. Perhaps there are people nearby, who can shelter us until the sun has ascended. During the day, we should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what, risk that citizens get involved into this?” The girl’s voice gained a razor sharp tone and Beleth narrowed his eyes when she brushed a couple of strands over her shoulder. A light breeze came up, bringing a shiver to her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you suggest, Edelgard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri, before we start a fight on our own, perhaps we should think-”</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude.</p><p> </p><p>Three youngsters who wore the colors of the three nations ruling in Fódlan. A young lady, whose beauty was hailed in between guards and mercenaries who have spent the majority of their life in Enbarr.</p><p> </p><p>A man whose eyes were whispered between young women and devout followers of their ruler – his eyes bore the same color as Loog, king of Lions.</p><p> </p><p>And a mischievous and unknown component in the politics of the Alliance – someone who has just entered the picture recently.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them. Together, standing in one circle.</p><p> </p><p>Beleth Eisner was not a foolish man.</p><p> </p><p>He rose from his position, catching the sight of blue and green and suddenly, violet eyes pierced his soul with one single gaze. Surprise, curiosity, doubt, lingering in their looks.</p><p> </p><p>But it was nothing compared to the empty stare of his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Before anyone of you starts to get thrown into their deaths, perhaps I can help?” Beleth tilted his head, slowly taking in their expressions. It was dangerous, so close to the three. If he were a foolish man, he’d quickly bow and pay respect to the future rulers of the continent.</p><p> </p><p>But Beleth was no fool.</p><p> </p><p>Although, in retro perspective…</p><p> </p><p>It was the last foolish thing he ever did.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth could still see it, sense it, taste it. The flavor of blood, the sound of weapons clashing against each other, cries and screams and cheers. But she hadn’t been her own person. She wasn’t Byleth Eisner, but someone else.</p><p> </p><p>She had seen a woman with green hair. A sword and shield in her hand, a face contorted into a grimace and lunging forward. A person who thought like a mercenary, using every tool to win and not giving one bit about honor. Hitting her opponent and kicking him into the ground, waiting until she could pierce his heart with a dagger she had hidden in her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, a man with a smirk on his lips, holding a strangely glowing sword in his hand. He fought like a coward, from the distance, although his entire body and posture seemed like he wouldn’t need to be. But he was and got stabbed into his heart with a bloddied dagger.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You took everything, that I love!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you have that weird dream again?”</p><p> </p><p>The world was still hazy around her, black dots dancing in her vision and not retreating any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you still that sleepy? Get up on your feet, child!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Byleth Eisner shook her head, her dark locks pooling around her shoulders. She let out a short yawn, drawing a chuckle out of her father’s throat and felt how his hand cupped her head, carefully patting her dark green hair. “Perhaps you should consider to start taking the herbs Beleth wishes to give to you. Could help you fight of those dreams and get you a good sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that bad,” she replied, rubbing her left eye and earning a laugh from Jeralt. She looked him square in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want you nodding off in the middle of a fight. You know how your brother gets when you’re in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“He shouldn’t worry.” She watched how his eyes lightened up. “I can handle myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he knows that. We all do. After all,” he spoke and cups her shoulder instead, his grip tight and comforting on her skin, “I’ve taught you enough to survive on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. Byleth Eisner didn’t have the urge to speak anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you are awake, we only need to wait for Beleth now. He told me he’d take a walk around the village and return as soon as possible. Our next job is in the kingdom and we need to get there as soon as possible.” Jeralt lifted his shoulders, let them fall and put a hand on his sword by his hip. “Gather your stuff and pack up. We’ll be leaving as soon as he has returned.” A sigh. “But man, seriously, I know he enjoys these walks and all, but isn’t it possible-”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss!”</p><p> </p><p>This little interruption brought a shiver down Byleth’s spine. She didn’t know why, but there was something that was changed right in this moment. She could have sworn there was a gasp echoing in the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>One of her father’s oldest companions and probably the only one who was proficient in the art of black magic from their group entered the house with heaving shoulders. An old man, having seen so much already and claiming that he has helped his father ever since he was a young boy. How that was supposed to be possible, both Byleth and her brother never knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Maurice, what’s up with you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your son!”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth felt her father bristle at a moment’s notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Beleth,” he hissed between clenched teeth. “What happened to him?! Where is he?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second, Maurice!”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother, Beleth Eisner, entered the house she has taken rest in. Byleth watched how the young man glared at her father’s oldest friend, his green eyes narrowed down to a point. “Before you say anything that make this situation even worse, let me handle this!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re playing with fire, my boy! From every person in this group, you are the one who was supposed to be the best informed about this!”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth couldn’t help herself – she looked between Beleth and Maurice, uncertain which face she should watch.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just expect me to turn them away!”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, this is-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough, both of you.” Her father stepped forward, putting his hand on her brother’s shoulder and looked at his longest friend. “Maurice, tell the others to prepare their weapons. And hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeralt-” The moment his name slipped from the old man’s lips was always a clear indicator for the heirs of the name Eisner – something was seriously wrong in this moment. “You don’t know who is standing out there-”</p><p> </p><p>“I will find out in a couple of minutes. Byleth, you go with him.” A stare and nothing else needed to be said. It was easier for her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t very good with words.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, followed the old magician out of the house. Although she aimed for the right side directly, leading into the core of Remire Village, there was a tone that caught the corner of her eyes. Fleeting, a simple touch, but burning into the deepest part of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Blue. A simple shade of blue. She wasn’t sure if light or dark, deep or hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Just blue.</p><p> </p><p>But simply the idea brought a shiver down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Strange.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, Beleth Eisner.” The sight of his father standing squarely on both his feet was often enough to bring a shiver down his spine. “You have exactly one minute to explain to me what is happening and why Maurice from <em>all </em>people in this camp is the one who loses his shit-”</p><p> </p><p>“There are three students waiting outside.” He quickly blurted out, watched how his face contorted into one of confusion and puzzlement. As quick as his mind and mouth allowed him, he opened it once again and let the words tumble out. “I’ve found them in the woods. They said they were hunted by bandits and thieves and were divided from the others of their classes. I told them we can help and protect them from the bandits!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeralt looked at him. And Beleth Eisner felt how his heart beat frantically in his chest. It was jumping without hesitation, never relenting and continuing until he was sure he’d faint on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“There is more to it. Who are these three students anyway? You don’t normally offer the services of our group, but prefer to do it your own way.” He narrowed his eyes. “Beleth, what are you hiding from me-”</p><p> </p><p>The moment his father lost his words and voice to speak was also a dead giveaway that something was keenly amiss. And it seemed to be even worse than Beleth could have thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Students. Wait a moment. You don’t mean they are-”</p><p> </p><p>While the communication between father and daughter was topnotch, the one between father and son was not improvable. In fact, they only had to share a look and no more words needed to be said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” With a hand on his face, his father muttered: “Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Outside. Waiting for us.” Beleth hesitated until he took a step forward, “I can handle it on my own and bring them back if that’s the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it.” His hand left his face, cupping his cheeks instead and Beleth saw the knob of his sword on his hip. “We will handle this. We take care of them and let them go. We have enough pursuers as it is, I don’t need the knights of some bratty noble family on my heel.” A shake of his head. “Go forward.”</p><p> </p><p>Beleth nodded, turned on his heel and cupped the door handle. From afar, he recognized the three heads – white, golden and brown – and decided to walk forward.</p><p> </p><p>He watched how they stood once more in a circle, with the young princess on the right and the young heir to the left. “Do you really trust this arrangement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, princess, it is the best possible outcome for us. If it’s really true what the young man told us, we have absolutely no need to worry about our safety. I mean, if this is really the mercenary band led by the Blade Breaker himself-”</p><p> </p><p>Beleth could only lift his eyebrow. From disappearing out of nowhere, the young man certainly had enough information to keep himself safe in these times.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, Claude!” The prince, standing in the middle, hissed with a nervous urgency. “They are coming!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the sentence was spoken, they stopped showing their backs – although Beleth wouldn’t have minded at all by keeping to look at the princess’s head of white hair – he recognized the curious, doubtful and nervous expression on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“This is them, father.” He spoke and Beleth turned on his heel. “Those are the three students I’ve talked about-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Jeralt shook his head, put his hands on his hip and Beleth felt how sweat was being formed on his forehead and under his armpits. “This is seriously some joke of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Three hums echoed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The time that needed to pass to understand his words was short. “I’m afraid not, father.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish it would be. You ever heard of the sentence <em>“Ignorance is a bliss”?” </em>A groan out of his father’s mouth. “Do me a favor and be a little bit sloppier in your future researches, son, you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t promise anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just what I thought. Alright.” And all of a sudden, his presence changed. From being his father and probably his best drinking partner, he became Jeralt Eisner, leader of a group of mercenaries and known as the ‘Blade Breaker’. “Now then, tell me of this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Beleth nodded, stepped behind his father and folded his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged glances – how funny that they wished to communicate with each other – before the golden prince stepped forward. “We apologize for our sudden interruption of your plans, but we really need your help right now.” He did the same as Beleth – he folded his hands behind his back. “A group of thieves is hunting us after we got separated from our camp. They outnumber us by far and we are not sure how to proceed with this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I take it that he found you in the woods?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct,” the princess chimed in and he caught once more the intensity of her piercing eyes. Magical and <em>dangerous. </em>“We have been separated from our classmates for a longer while, so it’s safe to assume that they won’t be found at the same spot as before.”</p><p> </p><p>“They want our lives, were seriously dead fast on killing us. Not to mention to get every gold we have on us. Must be some desperate fellows. I’m pretty sure if this man wouldn’t have found us, we’d be dead meat by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine that. Great.” Jeralt looked behind him and Beleth straightened his posture as soon as their eyes met. A short glance and the plan was clear. “Good, then we’re doing this quickly and as simple as possible. We will take care of those thieves.”</p><p> </p><p>Beleth saw how their posture seemed to relax instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“After that, my son will escort all three of you back to the monastery. None of you lose their lives and we can move on as quickly as possible and travel to the kingdom.” With his hand on his forehead, the mercenary spoke: “I seriously need no note of this idiot to remind us to come. Does this suffice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly. We are truly in your debt, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a true shame we won’t be getting paid for this.” A sigh and the course was clear without any hint of change. “Get your weapons and prepare yourselves. As soon as we get the signal to move forward, we will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>And not even two seconds needed to pass before a shadow crept up behind his father’s back and he heard the sharp intake of breath from the princess, the widen of his eyes from the prince and the even more curious shade flying over the duke’s heir’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“We are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Byleth.” With a pat on her head, he moved his fingers swiftly, drawing a half a circle in the air and Beleth took the cue, stepped forward and took the place of his father. “I will go forward, you two will stay behind with those three.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard him.” Beleth spoke and waited for any reaction that could pose a problem – any sign of protest or similar, but all three of them nodded. Although partly with great reluctance, visible in the golden prince’s face, with still lingering doubt, obvious in the princess’s features, or the light hum that escaped the stranger’s voice, it was enough for him to work with. “I think there will be no problem to get through this without any injury or circumstances. Your lordship.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked directly into the green eyes of Claude von Riegan and when their gazes met, they recognized the same kin in their orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“You are proficient in archery, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you will stand in the back line. I will make sure you will have as much time as you need to make these arrows work.” A glance to prince and princess. He felt his sister move up to his shoulder, her presence a strike in the atmosphere and he drew up his shoulders. “We will part. Byleth, do me a favor and accompany the prince.” A quick look over his shoulder was sufficient. “We are both fighting with swords. It would be better if you’d fight with someone who has a longer range with his weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. That means we will team up, princess. Any objection?”</p><p> </p><p>“None at all.” The beautiful lady – and although it was the wrong moment to notice that, but that was never interesting to Beleth – crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I am curious to find out how well you’re fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to get your expectations high, your highness. I am a simple mercenary. That’s all.” He shrugged once, noticed only the slightest narrow of her eyes and looked back at his sister. “Is that alright with you, Byleth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then prepare your weapons, you three.” With silent gratitude, he accepted the second sword his sister carried in her belt and shared another look with them. Violet, blue and green.</p><p> </p><p>Such a fickle motion of fate.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go bandit hunting?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” The fire in Maurice’s eyes was enough. “You know exactly who those three are and yet, you allowed your son to mingle with them? This is madness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beleth is a grown up man. He knows what he’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to differ. He is playing with fire as hot as the sun and we do not need any kind of ties to those three. You told me yourself that we have absolutely no interest in mingling with people that are involved directly with the church under any imaginable circumstance. And your son brings our three future sovereigns into our business, enrolled at the Officer’s Academy, which is directed and organized by the Church itself!” Throwing his hands in the air, Maurice rolled his eyes, seemingly threatening to be stuck in his eyeballs. “I swear to the goddess herself, your son is probably the smartest man in our whole company – no offense, Jeralt – but this was a move made out of his stupidity! You should have stopped him, at all cost.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what, leave those three brats in the woods? If anyone would have found out about this, we could have been accused of murdering thee heirs of noble houses. All of Fódlan would be on our tails and I will not risk this to harm any one of our members.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear.” Maurice shook his white mane, his droopy green eyes narrowing. “You Eisners have too big hearts. Sometimes, you just need to take the consequences and not try to help others all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are mercenaries, Maurice!” Jeralt didn’t need to say another word. “It is our job to help them. If I recall correctly, you were the one who wished to stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know why I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then we don’t need to discuss this further. We will do this quickly and leave the job, end of the story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then make sure that your son knows this.” The sorcerer folded his arms in front of his chest, eyeing the five young lads who stood together. He had watched both kids grow up into their own persons and the weight of the knowledge sometimes sickened him. To see both Beleth and Byleth interact with those three students brought a heavy stone to his stomach. “He surely is one to be easily fooled. Especially if someone like the princess is involved.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>